Hooks Sweet and Bitter Revenge
by Headintheclouds01
Summary: Hook has his revenge but finds that it is just as much bitter as it is sweet. The world has changed and Hook finds himself with everything he could have hoped for. Including Emma who he treasures more than anything else. She is his in every way and Hook was never letting go. Rated T for sexual references.


**A/N A one shot that I enjoyed writing. I have seriously become obsessed with Captain Swan and their sexual tension is just perfection.**

**This is AU and takes place after Hooks gets his revenge. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. This story is just for fun and not profit. **

* * *

Revenge had been ingrained into Hooks very soul. Every breath he took, every beat of his heart had been leading to the day he killed his crocodile.

He was an honest man so he wasn't going to lie about how watching the life drain from his eyes had been one of the greatest moments in his entire life. Cora and Regina had acquired the knife but turning against her mother for the sake of her son, Regina took her mother's life and allowed Hook his to skin his crocodile. The revenge had been sweet and everything he could have hoped for but it was also bitter. Killing Rumpelstiltskin didn't bring back Milah and it didn't numb the pain of her death. Once his revenge has been completed Hook had found himself still alone and now without a purpose.

However things soon sparked to life again.

With the Dark One gone Regina became the most powerful person in all worlds. Using her abilities to transfer everyone back to Fairytale world and live out their lives under her more firm and controlled command. However even with everyone back home, nothing was the same. Their lives in Storybrooke could never be forgotten and everyone hated Regina more than ever. Anyone who stood in her way or threated her power had their hearts ripped out and crushed. Her armies were more powerful, their hearts literally belonging to Regina and in the end everyone bowed down.

Snow White and Prince Charming survived the takeover, but they owed their thanks to Henry who stopped his adoptive mother from taking their hearts. However just because they were alive didn't mean they had it easy. Snow and Charming lived out their days in a castle on a magically guarded island. The only way in or out was Regina's magic and she only allowed Henry to visit his grandparents whenever he wished.

As for Emma Swan, she was a whole other story.

Emma had been the last to hold out against Regina's takeover, but that really wasn't a big surprise. She had led the resistance with her mother and father, the last one standing when everyone else fell. Even after her mother and father had been promised their lives but would live it out in a prison, Emma fought with everything she had. She lost her parents once before and she refused to lose them again.

Henry was Emma's hardest battle. To save his mother's life, Henry had willingly gone to Regina making her promise to leave her be. The whole of Fairytale knew that without Henry by the queen's side, Regina's evil control would know no bounds. Henry was the only person to bring out his adoptive mothers kinder side. It was rare to see but Hook had witnessed it. The Swan boy held more power over the queen that she would admit and she treasured the ground he walked on. He had everything a child could ever want and was protected by the strongest men and magic. He was safe but Regina could never replace the part of his heart that loved his real mother.

In the end Emma had watched Regina take away everyone thing and everyone she loved until there was nothing left. Her parents were captives and Henry was standing by the Queen to save her life. In the end even Emma couldn't break her control.

…

On return to his world Hook had been given everything he could ever want. His ship was returned with his full crew, ready to sail on his command. Hook was richer than any other man and could want for nothing. He sailed every inch of the ocean, he had seen things people could never dream of and had fought in many battles. Then the sea became a lonely place and Hook returned to settle down and claim the one thing he really wanted. Power.

Without Regina's help he acquired a beautiful palace that sat on the rocky cliffs, overlooking his precious sea. His reputation of being a fearsome pirate allowed him control of most villages surrounding his new home; and they paid for his protection and mercifulness in gold, crops and women.

He was a powerful man and some people had taken to calling him the Black King. He liked the nickname not just because it took people's attention away from his missing hand but the fact he was being called a king without having any of the responsibilities of one. Hook liked it that way.

…

It was Smee's birthday and Hook was hosting a party for the man who had been loyal to him from day one. The Great Hall was filled with men and woman who drank and ate to their hearts content. A band played merry tunes and Hook found himself enjoying himself for a change. With a cup of Rum in his hand, Hook smiled as he watched the jester perform jokes and magic tricks for everyone's amusements.

Sitting on his throne made from enchanted oak, Hook smiled when his most prized possession entered the room. All heads turned as she entered and Hooks eyes twinkled in delight knowing that every man here wanted her. As the Queens prisoner, Emma had been given to him by Regina signifying that she was allowing him to keep his acquired power and control. With all his riches, power and status, Emma was Hooks most treasured prize.

When Emma had been given to him as a gift, Emma had spat in his face and called him all types of profanities. It amused him because even with the lost look in her eyes there was still a fire burning in her soul. Oh and he loved a challenge.

Hook treated her like a queen because to him that what she was, or what he wanted her to be. He had her dressed in the finest clothes and given her the richest foods.

Emma fought against it all. She stayed in her red leather jacket and other strange clothes till the very threads started to fade. Emma starved herself until she could barely walk and she refused to even look at Hook when he came to see her. It took Hook reminding Emma that she had a son to live for that got her to eat and allow him to care for her. It was a dirty move on his part but as long as Hook continued to see life burn brightly in her, he would use it again and again.

He had forced her to feed and burned her old clothes, wiping away traces of the life she had lived. Emma was his and he was going to prove that fact to her.

After some time Emma began to tolerate being in his presence, only speaking to him when she thanked him for the food and clothes. Hook took what he was given but didn't stop chipping away at her stubbornness.

Then one day she returned from one of her annual visits to her son and the walls she had built around herself had come tumbling down. The memory of Emma entering his chambers at night still hunted his dreams. She begged for his touch and Hook had been more than happy to oblige. The made love long into the early hours of the morning; Hook taking his time savouring the woman that had been burned into his soul for so long.

Emma walked past the table of dinners as if she owned the place and Hook loved it. Her exquisite body was fitted in a long black dress, the hem trailing along the cream marbled floor. A high slit revealed one of her shapely legs and a halter beautifully decorated in gold swirls framed her waist and chest. Rich golden hair trailed down her back, its length much longer than the first time they had met. Gold cuffs were secured on both wrists, an 'H' engraved into both signifying that she belonged to Hook. Everybody here knew that if they were to touch even a hair on Emma's head they would lose their lives. Emma was his.

She stepped up to his seat and gently kissed his lips, her divine taste driving him insane. Dipping down she sat at his feet and together they watched his men and women eat and laugh. The people classed Emma as Hooks whore but they learned not to speak that word allowed. She was so much more than that and it scared them both, not that either of them were going to admit it.

Hook didn't share his bed with any woman other than Emma. He had tried to bed a beautiful village girl once but her lips weren't as soft as Emma's and the girl's eyes didn't hold her spark. Emma was the only woman who knew how and where to touch him; how to make his skin burn and feel like his whole world was ignited in pleasure. Emma was perfection.

Hook took the small pleasure of stoking Emma's exposed shoulder. Her skin was softer than silk and he smirked noticing the shiver that danced through her body. Even though Emma could drive him wild in and out of bed, he gave just as good as he got. Hook smiled remembering her arched back as she screamed his true name, how her eyes burned for him and how she begged for no more as he made her come again and again. They were a team, a true match and Hook knew there was no other woman for him. He just had to convince her that.

Heat had spread to his lower region and having his woman sat at his feet wasn't helping. Standing up, everyone in the room followed suit in respect. Hook held out his hand. "Come. It seems I can no longer enjoy the festivities love." Emma took his hand, standing up she gently touched his shoulder, concern on written on her face. "Are you unwell?"

He smirked and pulled her closer, relishing in her warmth. "If by unwell you mean how I burn for you? Then yes I'am unwell."

…

Emma's hands cupped his buttocks and she pulled him closer, screaming out her strong orgasm. Hook quickly followed, burying his head into her shoulder, relishing in the heat that overtook his whole body.

After some time Hook pulled out of Emma's tight body and collapsed next to her. Both of their breathing were heavy and loud, a light layer of sweat on their bodies. The sex had been fast, loud and very enjoyable. Hook had taken Emma every way he could think of and now the night was slowly fading into sunlight.

Turning on his side, Hook took in Emma's naked beauty. The silk sheets were resting below her belly button allowing his eyes to take in her milky skin and breasts, the nipples bright red and hard from his kisses and suckles. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and softly trailed his finger down the valley of her breasts.

"Marry me Emma." Hook had asked this many times and Emma had always replied that she marrying him would be betraying her family and friends. He was still the enemy after all and controlled people with fear and manipulation. However Hook no longer wanted Emma to be just the woman who warmed his bed. He wanted her to sit by his side instead of at his feet and have respect as his wife, not his whore.

Silence fell in the room and Hook took it as her answer. However she turned her head and her eyes held something he had never seen in Emma. Fear.

"Don't hate me Killian."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, still swollen by his kisses. "I could never hate you."

She tilted her head into his touch. "I'm pregnant."

Hooks very breath left him. "What?"

Emma laughed lighting and took his hand to place it on her smooth, flat stomach. "Your child grows inside me."

Hook and Emma had both agreed never to bring children into their arrangement. Hook didn't want the responsibility and Emma didn't want the child being raised in an environment that labelled her a whore. However as time moved on and Hooks possessiveness over Emma developed into something deeper, he had begun to imagine her belly swollen with his child.

"I know we said no children but it seems one is coming and I…" Hook silenced her with a kiss and Emma eagerly kissed back. Their breaths mingled and tongues clashed as they kissed with passion and desperation. Pulling away Hook brushed her lower lip with his thumb. "I'am happy Emma. More than I can put into words. There is no one I would rather have carry my children than the woman I love."

Her eyes widened. "Did you just say love?"

He pecked her lips. "I did. Now what about my question?"

Emma kissed his lips and gracefully got up out of bed. Hook's eyes burned over her naked body and pouted slightly as it suddenly disappeared under a silk dressing gown. Hook watched her as she turned and mischievously smiled. "Catch me and it's a yes."

Hook laughed at her game and naked as they day he was born, Hook leapt from the bed and chased after his princess.

* * *

**A/N Any mistakes? Please let me know xx**


End file.
